Wizard of the Void
by Rennerd
Summary: A five elemental based magical system he mused, such a thing was discarded centuries before Hogwarts had been built, in favor of the less powerful 'utility magic' he used. But the Void was not so easily discarded. It seemed fate had cracked out the whip again. Just great.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So, A Harry Potter Familiar of Zero crossover. I've been toying for this idea for some time. A couple of things off the bat. I don't really like how I wrote it, but I did so to remove ties to his previous world and so people don't immediately assume Harry Potter will start a revolution to induce the wonderful power of democracy to Halkeginia. Also avoided the whole summoned as a schoolboy routine that is popular, to make him weak entering the whatever world it is. As always, modifying some things to try and 'mesh', noticeably the last sentence. Will go into that later. Also, I write this knowing how it begins, with how some things play out, and not particularly seeing how it ends, trying to string it together. So don't expect anything amazing. I'll probably screw up trying to make character interactions work, still don't think I'm particularly good (read 'right bollocks') at it, but I'm trying. **

**Oh, one other thing. I'll probably say it when I make updates on other stories (actually feel like writing for once) but I have no intention of bashing characters. Arseholes are still Arseholes, but say I had Dumbledore in a story, manipulative maybe, but paper thin schemes for controlling the entire world not caring about anyone, no. So, pre-emptively, Louise will not be a super bitch whipping people at the drop of a hat etc, etc. **

**I'm sure it's over said, but I appreciate any reviews since they may help me, but something like 'good fic, update soon' or 'Crap, don't bother', while a boost/hit to my ego, isn't particularly helpful.**

Harry Potter was bored. It had been decades since he had defeated Voldemort, and he was sat in his home, alone, watching some crappy thing on the television. In the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat he had hooked up with Ginny again, but she, likely at the behest of her mother, had almost immediately started planning their wedding. He had tried to convince her that he wasn't getting married until he was at least 30 and, well… it wasn't taken well. It had strained his relationship with all the remaining Weasleys. Sometime later he had refused to support one of Hermione's crusades for justice or whatever. She had got quite loud about it and it had gotten in the paper. His support (or lack thereof) had destroyed her chances of success before she even started. She hadn't spoken to him since. He didn't regret his choice. While promoting equality for all was a noble goal, Harry had no desire to fight for such a meaningless thing. After all he could hear it. No, he removed those thoughts from his mind. It was like Dumbledore told him, disregard them and force yourself to not hear them. Paying them any mind would lead to the same madness that claimed Voldemort. Which led him back to where he started. The Ministry was worthless. The world would be better if, after removing Voldemort he had taken control of Britain himself. Something that ran directly counter to equality. He could see the signs, Dark Lords were rising again. He had dealt with one recently and it had cost him his job. He admitted to himself that anyone else would have been arrested, but they hadn't dared, with him.

The justice that Hermione believed in could only be upheld with superior power, without it, it was empty bleating from worthless sheep.

No. He didn't believe in equality and justice, and even after all they'd been through that had been enough for Hermione to end their friendship.

After the war, they had tried to shepherd him into being an auror. He hadn't obliged them, and instead became a healer. Even if it was pointless, he still wanted to help people. It had been a complicated feeling. Of course, many came to think his combat ability lacking as a result of that choice. He had dissuaded them of that notion with a good thrashing. Some of those fools were still used as an example of why people shouldn't cross him. His possession of the deathly hollows was widely known, and likely contributed as to why people risked their lives to try and kill him. Greed and lust for power were powerful things.

However such people included ingeniously clever people. His employment as a healer had recently come to an end. There had been inferi discovered at a remote magical village (Hogsmeade wasn't the only magical settlement, just the most prestigious). He and a few others had been dispatched to deal with the injuries, but the victims had been infected, turning into inferi themselves. Honestly it was like one of those muggle zombie films.

After he had destroyed the closest ones, he had immediately decided to raze the entire village, ensuring the infection could not spread. He hadn't particularly wanted to, there were many who hadn't been infected, but having a young child lunge and try to rip your throat out can work wonders on the seeing the necessity of such ruthlessness. The ministry and the public hadn't agreed. The end result was he was stripped of his license and disgraced. Well, he hadn't much cared for public opinion anyway.

That led to why he was bored. He had no job to consume his time, no friends to spend time with, at least none in the current public climate.

He suddenly got to his feet, swiping his hand, covered by a thick glove, through his hair, sweeping it back, a useful wandless spell to be sure, leaving his famous scar on display. He'd probably go visit Dudley. They had mended their relationship since they were children, and while he'd retired from the world of professional boxing, Dudley was always up for a match. Probably because Harry still looked great, like he was mid-twenties, albeit with some grey splashed in his hair, while Dudley really was getting on in years, and owning Harry in the ring made him feel good about himself.

He threw on his robe, a custom made one that could be mistaken for a long coat, and his satchel containing his medical supplies (he went nowhere without them) and apparated to a point near Dudley's home.

Unfortunately, power called to power, destiny called to destiny, and at that moment, someone was opening a portal to beg for aid, and even if he wasn't aware of it, he would answer that call.

….

Harry frowned. He had not been intending to go to any magical location. He looked around. Unless he was much mistaken these kids were wearing a uniform, albeit one he was unfamiliar with. That would make the older guy there a teacher. He tried to apparate again. It didn't work. His frown deepened. He could apparate half way round the world. Or something, it involved going through the world, but avoiding the centre, or something. It was a shame Hermione wouldn't explain it to him.

He looked in time to see a pink haired girl walk up to him.

"You should be honoured. A commoner usually wouldn't get something like this in a lifetime."

After that she chanted something. He caught something about a familiar before trying to kiss him. He decided to stop it right there.

"Hold up, I don't kiss pretty girls until at least after we've exchanged names." He looked around at the older man "would you mind explaining what's going on here?"

He sensed that the pink haired girl was feeling embarrassed or annoyed (he wasn't willing to go to the depths of dark magic that let men understand the hearts of girls after all, he joked to himself) and that the other kids seemed to be laughing at her, but he dismissed it as not involving him.

The man adjusted his glasses "Of course, Miss Valliere summoned you using the springtime summoning ritual, and is going to bind you as her familiar."

Yeah, that wasn't happening. He voiced that thought. "That isn't happening."

The girl's cheeks reddened further. A little more and she'd be Weasley red he mused.

The man frowned, "That would be irregular. Each student can only use the ritual to summon a familiar successfully once, and she summoned you. Of course, I've never heard of a summon refusing the binding. Are you sure you won't accept it?"

"Of course."

The man furrowed his brow. Harry thought he might be considering forcing the issue, but decided against it. "I'll have to do some research into what this means, and then discuss this with the other professors. If you'd join me, mister ?"

Harry paused before answering. Based on what he saw, using his name 'Potter' would likely cause the misunderstanding of him being a potter, which if the society was anything like back home, would weaken his position in whatever discussions would come regarding this matter. And so "Black, Harry Black. Lead on Mister…"

"Ah, where are my manners, Colbert, Jean Colbert."

"What about me? What do I do" Harry looked around at the girl who had suddenly shouted out.

"Miss Valliere, you'll have to wait until this matter has been discussed with the Headmaster. Once it's been discussed you may be allowed to try again, so you'll just have to be patient. Alright, if you'd all like to return to your rooms, this lesson is over."

With that all the students began to leave. Including the pink haired girl.

"Mister Colbert, wouldn't it be better if my, let's say, summoner was involved in the discussions?"

He paused. "well getting her input certainly wouldn't hurt matters, I suppose. Miss Valliere if you would like to join us?"

The girl hesitated, before giving a quick 'yes sir' and following along.

….

Harry sat across from a man that had to be at least as old as Dumbledore. That was his thought when he first saw the man. The fact that the man was also the headmaster of a school for magic made him wonder if the universe had decided to break out the leather and whips again. Metaphorically, of course.

"So you want me to become girly's familiar" he clarified.

"That is correct" the old man agreed.

"No."

"I see." The two of them sat staring at each other for several minutes. The other that occupants of the room sat still, not daring to speak and interrupt the battle of wills taking place.

The old man eventually gave in "Do you have any other options? Your clothes come from nowhere I recognise, and you certainly don't seem to have the supplies to live on. I would hazard a guess that you have no one in this country that would be willing to aid you, and no marketable skills to get by with."

"Heh, you underestimate me old man." He put his hand into his robe, drawing out a pair of panties with a smirk. "Counter offer, you put me up with a room here until I figure out what to do, and you can have these panties your mouse there was peeping at."

The woman in questions eyes widened before she lunged across the table at him, unintentionally giving the old man quite a view. Harry effortlessly managed to get out of his chair and avoid her grasp, twirling the underwear around his fingers.

Professor Colbert blushed and looked aside, and the girl, Valliere blushed and spluttered and the old man…

"Deal!" The old man agreed instantly reaching out and snatching the underwear and hiding it in his robes.

"Great" Harry smiled, watching the old man being wrestled to the floor by the woman trying to get her underwear back.

"Wait! What about me? Will I get to try and summon a new familiar?" The girl asked with what seemed to be a minor case of panic.

"Unfortunately you have successfully cast the spell 'Summon familiar' and cannot try again, regardless of the person in question not wishing to become a familiar. You will just have to try and convince this fine gentleman here to reconsider, or simply not have a familiar." The old man crushed her hopes uncaring of the fact that he had lost his new treasure.

"Like I'd want a familiar with such a questionable skill!"

"Alas the decision has been made Miss Valliere. Now if that is all? I shall have a maid prepare a room for our new visitor."

The girl looked down, so that no one could see her face. Harry noticed that she was trembling. While he may not be able to judge a maidens heart, he could at least tell the fact that she wasn't trembling in anger, and that there were a couple of tears staining her uniform. "If that is all, I shall be retiring to my rom." The girl said in a level voice. Without waiting for a reply the girl turned and left the room.

Harry watched her go, with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Ah. This was the guilt he felt when he made a girl cry. He hadn't felt it for a while.

….

Osman sat at his desk, staring at the door that Harry Black had just been led out of by a maid named… well, there was no real reason to remember the names of the servants. It was regrettable but he was getting old, he didn't have the memory he used to.

"Was that wise?" Jean asked.

Osman considered it. "Possibly." He answered. "He wasn't going to budge on that issue by anything we do. Perhaps young Valliere can change his mind, but if not… It is important he be here. I'm guessing you didn't feel it, but he was strong. His magic didn't feel like anything I recognise."

"When did he use magic?" Jean asked, curious.

"It was how he got the panties." The headmaster said. "It was no magic I know of, and I quickly checked them while I had them. Not only is summoning a human unheard of, said human can use an unknown magic. That he did it was a clear showing that he possessed such power, a show to make us wary of him. There's no telling what he is capable of, or what he will do. It is regrettable, but we cannot allow him to go and do as he pleases. He must be watched, and there are startlingly few I can trust such a task to. Imagine if certain parties got such talents under their control. Honestly, it was a brilliant move."

"What of Miss Valliere then? She doesn't have a familiar. Will she be sent from the school?"

"No, that would undoubtedly bring a scary monster down on us" the old man joked "and besides, she managed the summon spell, so there are no grounds to dismiss her. That is the stance I am going for. And until the particular of this summoning are figured out, Valliere cannot be allowed to try again."

Osmand sighed tiredly. "Be careful Jean, I am getting a troubling feeling. I don't know what will happen, but it feels like unstoppable events have been set in motion."

….

Harry smirked to himself as he followed the maid. He couldn't believe he'd managed to secure lodging for that secretary's panties. Honestly, he'd intended it as a joke, expecting a reprimand. Thank God for dirty old men he supposed.

He noticed the maid shooting him glances. Deciding to make some friends among the serving staff, he spoke up, throwing a discrete charm to make someone comfortable talking, thank you Dumbledore "Crazy day, huh? Well it has been for me, but I suppose for you it's been a rather normal one, miss…?"

The maid stumbled "Ah, yes. Siesta, my names Siesta. Is it true? That you were summoned by a noble as a familiar?"

He nodded "that's right, some young girl, Valliere or some such yoinked me as I was going to visit my cousin." At her confusion he clarified "Yoinked, it means grabbed, or rather in this case, summoned." He remembered seeing the Girl hiding her tears. "Anything you can tell me about her?"

Siesta looked a little uncomfortable. One more discrete charm later "She's alright, for a noble I suppose. But she's looked down on for not being able to cast magic properly, the other students call her Louise the Zero. Occasionally she has bad moods and will shout at us, but that's all really."

"Ohhh, I see." He felt bad for the girl, not enough to be bound to her, but she was hoping to prove her worth. A feeling he was familiar with. The hat's words came back to him. Maybe there was something to the 'summoning the best match' the old man was going on about. He knew something about teaching after all. Well, if he could figure out whatever magic they used around here, or if they could use his.

"This is the room you've been assigned" Siesta said, gesturing at a door they had arrived at. "If that will be all?"

"For now, at least. I'm new here, I've not even heard of this 'Tristain' we are apparently in before."

The girls eyes widened "SO where are you from then? Most lands would at least have heard of Tristain."

Harry laughed "Who knows. I was getting bored of home anyway. Seeing a new place sounds like fun. On that note" He flashed her a smile, his teeth seeming to gleam (At least he'd learned something from Professor Lockheart) "I'd love it if you would show me around sometime."

Siesta, somewhat flustered agreed before rushing off. He chuckled to himself. Dudley had always been annoyed that he could charm girls less than half his age. The benefits of a youthful appearance he supposed, as well as his natural charm. He turned and entered the room. He was honestly surprised that it looked at least as comfortable as his room back when he was in school.

He closed his eyes. Ignoring, as always the whispers at the back of his mind, urging him to unleash his power, to reduce the world to nothing. Ignoring the whispers of the Void.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Right. Chapter 2. Writing this was a little troublesome. I don't want to write out a story where I just replace 'Saito' with 'Harry' but at the same time I don't want to make it a case of 'Harry solves everything' or 'Harry holds the idiot ball so it can proceed as canon.' At the same time, everything would go to hell if no one takes Saito's role, and if I had Harry go off and do his own thing, it would mean creating an entire cast of OC's, something I 'really' would like to avoid doing since there would be nothing linking him to the main cast, and thus, the story. **

**If anything screams out as being bad, not making sense, please point it out. That said, my ego would like it if for every bad thing you point out, you say a good thing. If possible.**

**For the matter of pairings… I haven't really thought about it. However, to the reviewer who said '**Guess/hope it's not Harry Louise since he's old enough to be her dad,**' like I said, I haven't thought that far. However, Harry does appear much younger than he is (even for a wizard). By looks he seems as old as Wardes (26), Louise's fiancée, and thus not particularly important in Halkeginia. Harry himself confessed to 'charming girls less than half his age' it's not something he cares about either. In addition, the impression I got was Henrietta's fiancée was an adult emperor of Germania. Was I wrong? However, like I said, I have no current plans for any pairing. **

**A reviewer said "**Lost interest in the first paragraph - this Harry seems like an arse who blames others for everything and who deserves to be alone.**" Well, I didn't really intend it that way. But there is a reason for how Harry is, and it's hinted at in this chapter. A cyber cookie for anyone who can guess what it is.**

* * *

The whispers of the void. Harry didn't know if that was their true name, but it was what the old man, Dumbledore had called them. Dumbledore had claimed that the void was a relic of a bygone age, that it was a part of the five elements system used before modern wand lore came into use. The old man had told him that magic itself was, for lack of a better word, 'sundered' in an attempt to rob the void of its power in the world. It had not been fully successful. Apparently void wizards still appeared, and were still capable of feats that put them far above ordinary wizards, but on the other hand the void was weakened to the point where they typically were unable to destroy countries with a single spell. That was where the whispers came in. He didn't know what it was like before the elements were split, but since then, all wielders of the void heard them.

The old man had claimed that the void was unreality, that void magic was 'deeper' than ordinary magic.

At the time, Harry, fresh from killing Quirrel and expelling Voldemort's shade hadn't understood what the man had meant. However, that had been the turning point. Ever since the moment he came into contact with Voldemort's shade, they had been there. A constant whisper at the back of his mind, urging, begging, commanding, they tried everything they could to get him to unleash his power in an attempt to destroy everything.

They were subtle at times. Urging him to destroy things he wanted to destroy anyway. During his fight with Voldemort, they had been there, compelling him to end Voldemort once and for all. In the heat of the moment, he had fallen under their sway. At the end, standing over Voldemort's corpse, he had great difficulty forcing them from his head, stopping himself from slaughtering Voldemorts followers who had surrendered after their lord's defeat.

The old man had claimed that he was hesitant to ascribe anything as being inherently 'evil' yet the void was truly malevolent, and certainly the closest to an evil existence as he was aware of.

Voldemort, Dumbledore had claimed that he had ignored his warnings, chasing after the promise of power they offered. His insanity had been a clear reminder of why they had to be supressed.

Harry straightened. Ever since arriving in this world the whispers had been stronger. They had been incessant. Now that he had a moment to himself he was able to force them down. At least until they next tried to assault him.

He looked down at his arm, covered by his clothes and the glove he wore on that hand. It looked as though the voids stronger presence in this world wasn't affecting it. That was good.

His thoughts turned towards the situation he found himself in. At first he thought about trying to find a way back to his own world. He placed that idea on the 'to do' list as not an immediate concern. While there were some people that he would miss back home, his cousin for one, honestly he wasn't that attached to it. The thought of exploring a new world sounded exciting. Something he honestly admitted he missed since he was fired from the hospital.

Harry grinned. He would enjoy experiencing this new world. He looked around the room. But first…

* * *

Jean Colbert was torn. On the one hand, the man, Harry Black, who had been summoned was an unknown individual with unknown agendas and magic at his disposal. On the other, it was a great opportunity. The man could teach many things that no one knew about magic, and possibly other things. If there was one thing Jean loved, it was obtaining new knowledge, even if people around him did not share his enthusiasm. These thoughts were passing through his head as he walked down the corridor to Mr Black's room.

Reaching the door, he knocked on it, waiting to be invited in. When the invite came, he opened the door, ready to talk with Mister Black. However, such thoughts were driven from his mind the moment he opened the door.

Hours ago, when the room had been prepared for him, it would have been a plain room. Colbert was aware of this as his room had been the same when he received it. Plain yet comfortable bed, plain furnishings. This was what Colbert was expecting to see. However, this was not what he saw.

The window had extravagant red curtains, emblazoned with golden Griffons. The bed had been replaced by a bed with four posts and a canopy, coloured an amazing emerald. If he was honest, he wanted to replace his bed with one just like it.

The room, which had been lacking any sort of decorations had vases, candlesticks and other things which would not have looked out of place in a royal palace.

"Ah, Mister Colbert. I've just finished redecorating. What do you think?" came the voice of Mister Black.

"It's amazing. Where did you get all this? You didn't possess anything when Miss Valliere summoned you."

"Who knows?" The man laughed it off. "So if I may ask what brings you to my humble quarters?" Mr Black asked.

"What? Oh, of course." Colbert turned to look at him "The headmaster would like you to join him for the evening repast."

Mr Black looked out the window. "Oh, is it that time already? Very well, I would be honoured to join him." Mr Black said, turning back with a smile.

* * *

The food, Harry concluded, was pretty good. He had been accompanied to the headmaster's office again by Colbert. The man had explained that meals were usually held in the Alviss dining hall but, until the particulars of his situation were decided on, the headmaster had felt it prudent to keep the matter discrete. As discrete as the students likely having passed around Louise summoning a commoner as a rumour at any rate.

As such, Harry, Osmond and Colbert were sat in his office sharing a meal. None of them were speaking while they ate, which Harry suspected was a power play, or something. He'd never been particularly bothered with that kind of thing.

"Compliments to the chef." Harry said once they were done.

"Excuse me?" Colbert asked.

"Huh? I mean tell the chef it was a good meal; his efforts were clear. Do you not do that?"

"No. We would normally thank the host." Osmond said.

"I see." Harry muttered. It reminded him of the purebloods not thanking house elves for their help. Well, it was understandable if they were considered a lesser being. Still, Harry would have to thank the chef himself later. "Well, thank you. I enjoyed the meal." Harry offered.

"So. Have you given any more thought to what you plan to do?" Osmond asked.

Harry contemplated the matter. "I understand that this is a school for magic?" Upon seeing Osmond nod he continued "I don't suppose it would be possible to sit in on those classes? I may see a way to get home."

The headmaster stared at him in thought for a few moments. "It would be highly irregular. But if the staff don't mind it I suppose that arrangements could be made."

"I'm sure if we were to explain it to my colleagues they would not mind" Colbert offered.

"Indeed." Osmond continued "If so I will make arrangements for you to attend class with the second year students."

Harry narrowed his eyes. While there may be several reasons to not take classes with the first years, he assumed this had to do with his would-be master. "That would be fine. Thank you."

He paused to look at both men again. "You mentioned earlier that I am in the kingdom of Tristain. I am unfamiliar with that country. I would appreciate it if you could have someone explain the various countries to me. I'd hate to accidentally insult people whilst a guest of your school."

Osmond was nodding as he spoke "Indeed, you are correct. Having someone explain such things could avoid unfortunate incidents. Fortunately, I know of someone who would be glad for the opportunity to explain such things."

Colbert nodded too, "Yes, Miss Valliere would certainly appreciate the opportunity to take her mind off recent events."

Harry's eyes narrowed again. As he thought. They wanted to throw him together with the girl who summoned him in the hopes he would change his mind about being her familiar. Well, that was fine with him. He may have no intention of being her familiar, but he still felt like he had screwed something up for her. The chance to help her out, if such a chance presented itself, would make him feel better about the matter.

"Pass on my thanks to Miss Valliere, should she accept." He said.

"Now," Osmond continued "There are some final things we need to discuss." The old man leaned forward, leaning into his hands which were interlocked in front of his face. "We need to be assured that you are not a threat to our students."

That was certainly blunt. He had expected them to beat around the bush, so to speak. Well, he appreciated straight forwardness.

He spread his hands wide "If that's the case, I apologise. I have no one capable of acting as a character witness. All I can offer you is my word as an upstanding English Gentleman that I will not harm any student for the duration of my stay here."

"While that is appreciated, I would like to know of your ability to use magic."

Harry quirked a brow. It seems the old man had caught his trick. "What of it? I may know a few tricks but where I'm from, children aren't taught interdimensional summoning. I'm afraid I lack the specialist knowledge to get myself home."

"And what sort of 'specialist knowledge' do you possess?" Osmond inquired.

Harry shrugged "My specialist knowledge involves healing."

Harry would later swear Osmond's eyes twinkled at him "So you're a water mage then?"

Harry frowned. "No, I'm a healer, I know healing magic. I know water has some healing application, but my specialty is in general healing with a lean towards spiritual methods."

That wasn't strictly true. He was skilled at all magic involving healing, a veritable prodigy, but the spiritual stuff he had learned for the purpose of trying to save himself. Alas, the knowledge he had acquired did not present the possibility he sought. Seeing it couldn't help him, he just brought it into his specialty. It was his healing master's paper that gave spiritual healing magic legitimacy in Europe, no longer considered a hack.

Colbert eyed him in surprise and interrupted whatever Osmond had been going to say. "Hold on, if I said Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void, what would that mean to you?"

Harry eyed him strangely. "That you were talking about the five element system used in the old times. Why?"

Colbert's eyes seemed to flash, "It is as you thought Osmond, he doesn't use the same type of magic we use."

The headmaster sighed, "I was trying to subtly reach that conclusion Mister Colbert."

The man rubbed his head sheepishly, "Right, sorry."

While the byplay was going on, Harry thought furiously. He tried to remember what he could about the five element system he'd read about. Fire. Water. Air. Earth. With the Void to bind them. The magic usable in that system was described as being 'stronger, but with far less flexibility' than the current system. People who had spoken of it had clearly believed that it was inferior to the current system.

He couldn't wait to test himself against it.

"My ancestors used a similar arrangement." Harry said, "I'd like to see if I can use it too."

He eyed them for a second. "So, if I'm going to be here a while, what can you tell me about this school?" He asked.

* * *

It was dark when Harry was walking back to the quarters he had been given. It gave him time to think about what was going on. The headmaster wanted him kept at the school. That much was clear. It wasn't hard to guess why. Either way, it suited him just fine. He had doubts as to whether he could learn elemental magic after what his ancestors had done, but he was excited at the prospect.

There was also the prospect of Valliere. His would-be master. He didn't know why he felt bad about her. It was as though the thing inside him that should explain it was missing. Well, that was hardly a surprise. He knew he hadn't been the same after what he had to do to vanquish Voldemort, but it was irritating, not understanding himself like that.

Once he got back to his rooms, he had an unrestful night, due to the things buzzing around his mind.

* * *

Harry called upon every ounce of Britishness he had not to break out laughing. He'd just been to his first 'class' and he couldn't help himself. These people called the void 'holy' as though it was a miraculous power. That was just too funny. He had realised that laughing at that while people were around would be disastrous, so he had to hold it in. It had been annoying, but it couldn't be helped.

After silencing a discrete corner, he let it go. The laughter almost turned to tears at the thought of people worshipping the void. The department of mysteries had confirmed the existence of alternate worlds, but they had yet to (at least admit to) find a way to observe or interact with them. They'd probably be concerned by finding a world where people worshiped the void and being able to cross dimesions.

Well, he might be wrong. The 'holy' void might be different from the one he was familiar with. He'd have to check if historic void mages had insanely destroyed entire continents. Muggles still thought Atlantis was a myth. The fact that the void was apparently 'lost' gave him some hope. Of course, when Louise had… tried to cast a spell, the resulting explosion gave him an uncomfortable feeling. He hoped he was wrong, but he'd have to confirm whether she was linked to the void. It would explain how she summoned him.

Anyway, now that he was done laughing, he'd better make his way down to the kitchen. He'd missed breakfast, he'd hate to miss lunch too.

* * *

Harry made his way to the kitchen. At the headmaster's suggestion, it would cause less trouble if he were to avoid making a commotion like trying to eat in the same place as the students.

Arriving, he moved towards the familiar appearance of the maid from before.

"Siesta, how are you today?" he asked as he approached her.

Turning around, her face seemed to light up on seeing him. Inwardly Harry frowned, he had hit her with a couple of charms to make her comfortable talking to him, but it shouldn't have had this much effect, even on a muggle, especially given they should have worn off by now. He discreetly threw a 'finite' her way, sensing the magic effecting her to stop.

"Oh, it's… I'm sorry I don't recall your name."

Harry laughed it off. "Oh my, that was rude of me to not introduce myself to such a lovely lass. My name is Harry. Harry Black." With an extravagant motion, he brought her hand to his lips, gently making contact. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle."

Seeing her cheeks redden slightly, he stood back up straight. "Alas, the tour you promised shall have to wait. May I intrude upon you for some food? The headmaster asked me to avoid disturbing the nobles in the dining hall."

A rather large man, upon hearing this, came over with a tray of food. "Here, take some of this. Siesta, take the rest out to the dining hall."

After Siesta promised to meet up later, Harry began eating the food he had taken. Harry was again surprised. He had thought, given the apparent medieval-ness of this place that the food wouldn't be very good. However, like last night, he was surprised at how good it was.

Finishing the meal, he walked over to the man that had given it to him, who was now attending a large container of some kind of stew.

"Can I help you with something?" the man asked brusquely.

Harry waved his hands in front of him "No no, I just wanted to say that your talent as a chef really comes through to me."

The man laughed well naturedly, all trace of the former brusqueness gone. "Thanks, it means a lot to have someone say that. You're all right, for a noble."

Harry chuckled "Alas, I am not a noble."

"Really?" the man asked, obviously surprised. "I thought only nobles wear such robes, and such fine clothes."

Harry idly traced some of the patterns on the sleeve of his robe. "Where I'm from, everyone can wear such clothes if they want, although many dislike my… sense of style. It doesn't have anything to do with nobility." Left unsaid was the fact that the only 'nobles' were idiots who paid good money for a title no one but themselves cared about.

Harry checked his watch. "Well, unfortunately it's time for me to be off." He said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mister…?"

"Marteau. Head Chef Marteau."

"Right. See you later, Marteau." Harry said with a smile, leaving the kitchen. As he left the room the smile left his face. Honestly, being that friendly didn't really suit him. But impressions were important. He'd had that lesson hammered in during his time as a healer.

* * *

Walking in to the classroom, everyone turned to look at him. Used to it, he ignored them, making his way to an empty seat, next to Louise.

"Miss Valliere." He said politely, taking the seat next to her.

Looking over at Louise, who seemed to be trying to disappear into the table, Harry's thoughts wandered. The girl, from what he saw, was mocked a lot by the other students for being unable to properly cast magic. A zero, indeed. The reasons may have been much different, but Harry could sympathise with her situation. Her inability to make a mere 'commoner' into her familiar after summoning one must have really been a blow to her pride. To be honest, he was impressed she spoke cordially to him at all.

"Come to my room later." A small voice came. Harry turned to look at Louise.

"Hmm?"

"My room. Come to it this evening. Professor Colbert asked me to teach you about the world, so just shut up and come later." Louise whispered angrily.

His lips twitched. He wasn't surprised, either that Louise was given the task, or that she wanted to do it where people wouldn't see them interact. She probably didn't want to remind people that he wasn't her familiar. Either way, it worked for him.

"Sure. I'll drop by later."

* * *

Well. Hearing Louise's explanation this certainly seemed like a world in the middle ages. With open magic. It didn't look like mages were going to be driven into hiding either. There seemed to be one main religion. He mentally sorted that into the 'probable enemy' column. He idly thought back to the religious people he had met back home. _"My Lord Jesus! Please drive the evil from this devil child!", "By Allah, get this monster away from this holy place!" _A few other incidents came to mind. Yeah, that was a safe bet.

There seemed to be five major powers. Hearing about how Albion floated in the sky made him envious. After all, what young man doesn't wish to own a castle in the sky? He had to have one. He mentally added sky castle to his to do list.

On another note it made him rather curious. Albion was, after all, an archaic name for his homeland. Add to that the capitol 'Londinium' and 'Oliver Cromwell' trying to overthrow the royal family, it was like he was in a fantastical history novel.

"All right, that's enough. Please go back to your own room." The girl said dismissively.

His lips twitched. "As Milady wishes." His insulting tone seemed to fly over her head.

As he walked down the corridor, his thoughts turned to the girl. He had sensed some 'voidness' when she had tried to cast a spell earlier, and he was 'most suited' as her familiar and 'indicated her element'. Given _his own_ connection to the void as well as his ownership of the Hallows, that led to a somewhat uncomfortable conclusion. Well, he'd keep her under observation. If she truly did wield the void, then he owed it to Dumbledore to help her out.

He stopped at a window he was passing. Looking out he saw the two moons hanging in the sky. His thoughts turned to the people back home. Ron and Hermione were, apparently happily married with a few children. Ginny was a famous quiditch star. He frowned. Luna had been happily married, but her family had been found dead, with no trace of the witch to be found. Harry had looked, she seemed to be the only one who understood what had happened with Voldemort even though he'd never told anyone, and was thus one of his few friends who would put up with him. In the end, she had been declared dead, and that was the end of it.

McGonagall was talking of retiring. Some teacher who had been hired after he left Hogwarts was slated to be the next Headmaster.

Dudley had retired, but he had a nice family, nothing like the one they had shared growing up. He was very proud of how he had turned out given his early spoiling by his parents. Harry felt a pang in his heart. His hand came up to his chest. Honestly, he was surprised that he was missing Dudley. He hadn't thought he was capable of it.

Turning aside from the window, he carried on towards his room. His thought turned back to the girl. Louise. He honestly wasn't sure about how to confirm if she was a void mage. Even if she was, he doubted she'd be able to cast one of the two spells he possessed of the void. They didn't have the long incantations this world seemed to favour.

He entered his room, looking around at the decorations he had thrown up. Before thinking of helping the girl, shouldn't he see how far she could be trusted? Perhaps putting himself at her mercy and seeing if she tried to bind him as a familiar as he slept? He was confident he could block the attempt should she make it.

He frowned. Was testing her worth betting his identity? He wasn't sure in this world, but in his, anything that could block a familiar from serving its master was supressed by the bond. He looked down at the hand wearing a glove. He was confident he could break it even if he was bound.

He threw himself onto his bed. Flicking his wand, he extinguished the candles. Frowning up at the ceiling he considered how he was going to deal with the situation.

* * *

**A.N. I wanted to show that even after Voldemort died, not everything was happily ever after. Some are, some aren't. I generally dislike perspective changes, but I thought it was better than going 'he transfigured stuff'. **

**I've been thinking about how to make this story work without Harry basically taking Saito's place. I've got a few ideas; I suppose I'll have to see how it goes.**

**Anyway, wrote this a while ago, not sure why I didn't post it. Probably since I wasn't sure which way it should go as a story.**


End file.
